National Make A Friend Day
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS sur les maraudeurs (Remus et Sirius en fait) sur le thème de la journée nationale "Fais toi un ami". Petit truc tapé sur l'inspiration du moment. Prend place lors de leur première année à Poudlard.


**Note de l'auteur : **

Alors, grâce à wackyjacqs, une auteur incroyables qui a écrit plusieurs fics sur Stargate SG-1 (que je suis en train de traduire pour ceux que ça intéresse), j'ai découverts ces espèces de fêtes traditionnelles : chaque jour correspond à une ou plusieurs "tradition". Aujourd'hui, c'est le "National Make A Friend Day", entre autre. Bref, cet auteur a écrit plusieurs fics sur ce concept et l'idée m'a plût, surtout que j'ai été reprise d'inspiration en les voyant (et l'inspiration me manquait ces derniers temps!) donc voici un petit OS sur ce thème. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**National Make A Friend Day.**

** (11 février)**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà six mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé. Pourtant, Remus n'avait toujours pas d'amis au sein de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller vers autrui, à fanfaronner et à se mêler aux autres, ni même à vraiment s'amuser. Non, il préférait rester dans son coin, lire un bon livre, rêvasser à ce que pourrait être sa vie, puis déprimer à l'idée de ce qu'elle est et sera toujours. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir d'amis, c'était trop de contrainte, il devrait trop leur mentir. Et puis de toute façon, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui comme ami ?

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 11 février et Remus pouvait constater que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà en plein préparatifs de la Saint Valentin. Tous ne chuchotaient qu'à ce propos : qui allait inviter qui, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient offrir. C'était l'euphorie et la nervosité qui planaient dans l'air. Enfin, pas pour Remus. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis, il pouvait encore moins avoir une petite amie avec qui passer cette fête. Bien qu'il refuserait toujours de l'avouer, il aurait vraiment aimé célébrer cette fête comme n'importe quel autre étudiant.

Un groupe de premières années de Serdaigle gloussait dans un coin du couloir dans lequel il était, et il remarqua des étudiants qui semblaient assez âgés pour être en dernière années, se moquer allègrement d'eux. Il est vrai, se disait Remus, que faire tout un plat de la Saint Valentin à 11 ans était à la fois prématuré et un peu drôle. Qu'est-ce que ce serait à 17 ? Il avait déjà aperçu un première année de Gryffondor, un des garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir, James Potter, courir après Lily, une petite rousse très gentille et très intelligente qui avait aidé Remus à plusieurs reprises à la bibliothèque. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Ça aurait pu être mignon si Remus ne trouvait pas cela un tantinet pathétique.

Il arriva finalement à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec quelques livres coincés sous le bras. Elle était étonnamment déserte. Nous étions pourtant samedi après-midi. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant de la fenêtre qu'il compris : il semblait faire extrêmement beau pour un début février, et de nombreux étudiants traînaient à l'extérieur du Château. Il les observa un instant. Les plus jeunes jeunes courraient en riant, d'autres gloussaient dans un coin, les plus âgés révisaient confortablement installés sous un beau soleil, d'ici, il pouvait même voir les quelques regards échangés entre les quelques étudiants qui flirtaient. Il soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi inconscient. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, quoique lui dise Dumbledore, il demeurait une certaine menace pour ses camarades. S'ils découvraient la vérité... Ce serait encore pire de perdre des amis que de ne pas en avoir.

Il se retourna pour s'installer confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils libres de la Salle. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves ici et là et cela rassurait Remus. Alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage sur les propriétés magiques de la flore de France, il senti une tape vigoureuse sur son épaule l'en tirer. Il sursauta. Être plongé dans un livre était bien l'un des seuls moyens de faire des taire ses sens ultra-développés et donc de le surprendre.

Il releva vivement la tête et se retourna à moitié pour rencontrer le regard de Sirius Black. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé, bien qu'ils partagent le dortoir. Remus était un lève-tôt et un couche-tôt qui passait son temps dans les livres et dans les devoirs alors que Sirius était un lève-tard et un couche-tard qui préférait traîner avec James, ne rien faire, embêter les filles et se moquer des Serpentards. De plus, Remus était autant timide que Sirius était extravertis. Autrement dit, Remus ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi ils auraient bien pu parler. Ils se contentaient souvent de se saluer lorsqu'ils se croisaient. A l'occasion, Sirius lui avait demandé un coup de main pour un devoir, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était donc plus que surpris que Sirius l'interpelle.

- Avoue, je t'ai fais peur, ria-t-il avant de sauter par-dessus le canapé pour s'installer à ses côtés. Tu lis quoi ?

Remus resta un instant sans voix avant de lui montrer la couverture du livre.

- Ça à l'air... passionnant, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu, euh... Tu es pas avec James ? Demanda Remus avec une hésitation.

- Arg ! Il suit Evans comme un toutou aujourd'hui, j'ai bien essayé de le lui expliquer mais je crois que l'amour rend aveugle _et_ stupide.

Remus esquissa un sourire. Il avait tout à fait raison. Mais il ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute.

- J'allais sortir faire un tour, puis je t'ai vu. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait jamais vraiment parlé depuis la rentrée, si ?

- Non, mais ça va, répondit Remus, qui ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de le faire.

- Non mais c'est dommage je veux dire. On partage le même dortoir, ce qui veux dire qu'on va être colocataires pendant sept ans. Autant apprendre à se connaître maintenant, répondit Sirius qui, bien que personne ne lui dirait, était une vraie pipelette. T'imagines l'angoisse sinon ? Je veux dire, ça serait super embarrassant si, disons dans cinq ans, je me pointe en te refilant un bonbon et que tu me dis que t'en mange pas. Bon, la partie la plus flippante serait que tu ne mange pas de bonbons, bien sûr. Mais ça serait gênant que je le sache pas. Ou bien que je me pointe avec un chat une année, alors que tu y serais allergique. Ou encore pire tiens, que je te redemande ton nom après six ans ! T'imagines ?

Remus resta un instant sans rien dire, trop abasourdi et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius était un vrai bout en train.

- Euh... oui. J'imagine.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-il avant de le regarder d'un air sérieux. Donc... tu aimes les bonbons pas vrais ?

- Oui, le rassura Remus avec un sourire amusé.

- Et apparemment du aime les livres ennuyant à mourir.

- En fait c'est très intéressant, ça parle des...

- Bla, bla, bla, chantonna Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles. Tu parles ! C'est un livre, articula-t-il en le lui ôtant des mains et en le lançant sur la table avec le bout des doigts. C'est pas quelque chose que tu es censé toucher en dehors des cours obligatoires mon vieux ! Encore moins un samedi après-midi ensoleillé !

- J'aime bien lire, répondit simplement Remus.

- Bon bah ça fait au moins trois choses que je sais sur toi, déclara Sirius avec un air satisfait. Moi j'aime pas les livres, j'adore m'exploser le ventre avec toute sorte de friandises et j'adore faire des farces.

- Je l'aurai pas deviné, répondit sarcastiquement Remus sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sirius lui lança un regard étonné, Remus n'était pas du genre à répondre si franchement. Il regarda avec amusement le regard effaré de Remus alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait se confondre en excuses alors Sirius l'arrêta avec un grand sourire.

- T'as pas tord, ria-t-il. James dit toujours que je suis un livre un ouvert, ce petit saligaud.

- Vous semblez très bien vous entendre, constata Remus en se demandant brièvement comment deux êtres pouvaient devenir si proches en si peu de temps.

- C'est comme un frère pour moi, répondit Sirius avec sérieux cette fois. Il est extra. Bon, cette fille le rend stupide, mais quand même. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux.

- Ah oui ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je sais pas, marmonna Remus. Je...

- T'as pas beaucoup d'amis, le coupa Sirius. J'ai remarqué. Pourquoi ?

Remus ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement. Sirius était extraverti, plaisantin et n'avait aucune idée de se que signifiait le mot « tact » ou « vie privée ». Ça devait faire parti de son charme.

- Je sais pas, commença Remus en se méprisant pour déjà commencer à mentir. Je suppose que je suis comme ça, j'ai toujours été plutôt réservé.

C'était faux bien sûr. Avant sa morsure, il avait été un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et de plus jovial.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est réservé qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'amis, philosopha Sirius avec un air si sérieux que Remus se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague. Et puis, continua Sirius en laissant tomber un bras sur les épaules de Remus, c'est faux de toute façon.

- Pardon ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. D'une part, il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques, et d'autres part, les paroles de Sirius n'avaient aucun sens.

- Bon d'accord, tu n'as pas _beaucoup_ d'amis. Mais on est amis maintenant non ? Expliqua Sirius avec un sourire. Et puis, sans vouloir me vanter hein, mais mieux vaut avoir un seul ami absolument parfait, génial et drôle tel que moi, que d'en avoir des tonnes fades et insipides...

- Et humble j'imagine ? Proposa Remus avec un sourire moqueur dont il ne se savait pas capable.

C'était à croire que Sirius était capable de faire surgir la meilleure partie de lui. Cela faisait longtemps que Remus ne s'était pas senti en confiance avec quelqu'un. Il se surpris même a espérer qu'il pourrait vraiment être ami avec Sirius. Cela dit, une part de lui le rappelait constamment à l'ordre et le faisait douter. Après tout, si James n'avait pas passé sa journée à courir après Lily, est-ce que Sirius serait venu lui parler ? Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait juste.

- Très humble et surtout très réaliste, corrigea Sirius avec un énorme sourire avant d'éclater de rire. James déteint sur moi... Hey ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu manges avec nous ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- On est samedi. Le samedi, James et moi on prend nos plats dans la Grande Salle, puis on va manger en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu devrais venir avec nous.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Remus avec un air un peu penaud.

- Évidemment que je suis sérieux, répondit Sirius, je ne me moque que des Serpentards et des personnes qui le mérites ou qui m'agacent. Pas de mes amis, jamais. Enfin... pas méchamment du moins, finit-il avec un sourire déjà complice.

- Euh... mais... on a le droit de faire ça ?

- Ce que les autorités suprêmes ne savent pas, ne peux pas leur faire de mal, déclara solennellement Sirius avec théâtralité. C'est James qui dit ça, je l'imite bien hein ?

- J'imagine, ria Remus. C'est juste... Je veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

- T'inquiètes, on s'est jamais fait prendre. Et puis, si tu y tiens vraiment, on rentrera avant le couvre-feu pour une fois.

- Je veux pas changer vos...

- Non, non, t'inquiètes, le coupa Sirius en se levant. Si ça me gênait, je te l'aurais pas proposé, crois-moi. Et James aussi sera content, il aime bien se faire de nouveaux amis. En fait, on pensait t'inviter depuis longtemps mais on arrivait jamais à te tenir cinq minutes.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Remus en se redressant. Il senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Bah oui, répondit Sirius. On se demandait si on devait inviter Peter aussi, tu sais le petit de notre dortoir qui est un peu bizarre ? Mais... pour l'instant il nous paraît encore un peu trop bizarre, il arrête pas de nous regarder avec émerveillement. James adore ça bien sûr mais bon...

- Il vous admire, répondit Remus avec un hochement de tête. Je pense qu'il doit être très gentil, simplement... timide.

- Un peu comme toi quoi, lança Sirius avec un petit sourire. Bon on se retrouve à la Tour d'Astronomie au dîner ?

- Euh... d'accord, s'entendit répondre Remus.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Sirius en claquant des mains. Bon je vais aller essayer de tirer James de l'emprise d'Evans.

- Bonne chance pour ça, sourie Remus en le regardant partir.

Il resta un moment sans rien faire lorsque Sirius disparu à travers le portrait de la grosse dame. Il était encore assez stupéfait de la tournure qu'avait pris son après-midi. Il savait qu'en toute logique il aurait refuser et s'isoler : il ne pouvait avoir de réelle amitié s'il mentait tout le temps. Mais il n'avait que onze ans. Et il voulait avoir des amis. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se surprit à sourire et pensa, alors qu'il attrapait son livre sur la table basse, qu'il lui semblait bien que, justement, il venait de se faire un ami.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Laissez moi une petite (ou grande!) review ^^_


End file.
